We're pregnant!
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: [NaLu] [Universo Alternativo.] En donde Natsu es un poco —demasiado— tonto, para entender las indirectas de su esposa. [Capítulos cortos.] [Muy leve mención del Gruvia y Jerza.]
1. Chapter 1

— _ **Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de**_ _ **Hiro**_ _**Mashima**_ _ **. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

— _ **Beta-**_ _ **reader**_ _ **: Lilia Sierralta. (Capítulo sin revisión.)**_

.

* * *

 _ **We're**_ _**pregnant**_ _ **!**_

— _ **01**_ —

* * *

.

 _''Aunque parezca mucho, ¡solo son nueve meses! ¿No te causa emoción?''_

 _Atte_ _: Una personita especial._

.

.

.

Natsu frunció el ceño al terminar de leer aquella nota, no tenía idea de quién pudiera estar detrás de eso, y, de cierta forma; le causaba un poco de curiosidad.

¿Nueve meses? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar nueve meses? Y sobretodo, ¿Personita especial? ¿Quién era esa personita especial?

Suspiró sonoramente antes de tomar el café que vino acompañado con la nota, por lo menos, esa _«_ _personita especial_ _»_ , había tenido un gran detalle con aquella bebida.

Natsu amaba el café.

Más si lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto para llevar la contabilidad de la empresa de su hermano. Natsu realmente odiaba las matemáticas, era una especie de relación amor/odio, un día todo iba perfecto, otros días, podrían definirse con él y su trabajo pendiendo de un hilo.

Básicamente, así era su vida en el campo laboral. Pero no podía quejarse, ganaba bien, estaba rodeado de personas que él estimaba y, sobretodo, no era forzado.

Algo perfecto para él.

—Toc-toc. Tierra llamando a Natsu. —Lissana, su mejor amiga y, secretaria, entró llamando completamente su atención. —Toqué la puerta varias veces y no me escuchabas. ¿Pasó algo? —Natsu negó mientras tomaba nuevamente del café.

—Solo estaba pensando. —Mencionó vagamente mientras veía las carpetas en los brazos de Lissana.

— _ **¡Ave María purísima!**_ —Exclamó la joven de grandes orbes azules y cabello platinado mientras dejaba las carpetas en la mesa. —¿Es el fin del mundo? Con razón hace un calor insoportable. —Natsu fingió estar ofendido por el comentario de la mujer, pero solo pasaron algunos minutos cuando rompió en risas un poco escandalosas.

—Para que lo sepas, soy un ser pensante y muy inteligente. —Bromeó.

—Y lo segundo es que ganaré un premio nobel por promover la paz. ¿No? —Arqueó la ceja divertida. — ¿Y esa nota? —Preguntó extrañada. —No la vi en tu correspondencia.

—Yo te quería preguntar sobre ella. ¿No sabes quién la dejó? —Lissana negó mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar la nota. Él simplemente se la cedió.

—Oh. ¿Cómo está Lucy? —Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Natsu la observó sin entender el porque de la extraña alegría en el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Lucy en todo esto? —Preguntó confundido. — ¿Sabes quién dejó la nota? —Lissana rodó los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cara en signo de total derrota.

— _Supongo que realmente eres un idiota._ —Susurró dejando la nota en la mesa.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó Natsu mientras la veía salir de la oficina.

—Tienes la tarde libre por hoy, si vas a casa, por favor comprale algo dulce a Lucy. —Volteó guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Por qué debería? —Cuestionó extrañado. Lissana suspiró frustrada.

—¡Solo hazlo, idiota! —Exclamó.

Natsu se dejó caer en el asiento mientras sacaba su teléfono. La pantalla de bloqueo brilló ante él, y, con una pequeña sonrisa; admiró la foto de su esposa dormida sobre su pecho.

Sin duda alguna, no había otra persona más importante para Natsu que Lucy Heartfilia.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Natsu llegó del trabajo, eran pasada las once de la noche. Si bien Lissana le había dicho que tenía la tarde libre, todo se vio arruinado cuando Zeref llegó a su oficina reclamando su presencia en una conferencia.

Una conferencia de la cual, no entendió nada y, que firmó papeles sin saber muy bien que hacía.

Avanzó en silencio por la sala, las luces se encontraban en su mayoría apagadas y su comida reposaba en la mesa. Una sensación de calidez lo recorrió completamente, pero, aunque quisiera comérselo, ya había comido demasiado en la conferencia, así que tomó el envase y lo guardó en la nevera. Mañana sería otro día.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la cantidad de envolturas de dulces que había en su mesita de noche, dejando de lado la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y lanzandola en alguna esquina de la habitación, recogió algunas de las envolturas que se encontraban en la cama y se acostó. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el brazo de Lucy se afianzó posesivamente en él y la rubia balbuceara un muy bajito —e inentendible— buenas noches, o eso pensó él que había dicho. Antes de cerrar los ojos para rendirse al sueño inminente, depositó un sonoro beso en la frente de su esposa.

Sí, definitivamente no existía nadie más importante que Lucy Heartfilia en su vida.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n1.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _¡Hola!_

 _It's me._

Otra vez en el fandom de Fairy Tail jaja

La verdad es que estaba un día en mi cuarto y me llegó una pregunta:

¿Por qué Natsu es tan idiota?

¡Y así nació este fic!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Perdón. No lo puedo evitar xD

.

Este es el pequeño comienzo de mi nuevo proyecto. Se que no debería estar publicando esto, tengo ya dos fics aún en proceso, but creo que puedo actualizar tranquilamente y sin problemas.

*Reza a todos los santos que así sea.*

Si esto que leyeron acá, fue de su agrado. ¡Me alegraría que no se fueran si dejar su review o favorito!

¡Los reviews alegran a los autores!

Más a mi, porque sí JAJAJAJA.

.

.

.

Perdón si se me fue algún error.

Estoy robando internet para poder subir esto jajaja.

.

.

.

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

¡Nos leemos pronto!  
— _Rosse_ _Schäfer_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _We're pregnant!_**

 _ **—**_ _ **02**_ _ **—**_

* * *

.

Natsu despertó al escuchar los jadeos de Lucy. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y entró al baño, Lucy estaba sentada con la cabeza muy cerca del retrete mientras seguramente devolvía todos los dulces que había comido la noche anterior.

— _Eso te pasa por comer mucho._ —Susurró agachándose a su altura. La rubia se quejó antes de volver a repetir la acción. Natsu arrugó la nariz y se levantó. —¿Estás mejor?

—Deberías acostumbrarte. —Mencionó la rubia un poco pálida. —Esto pasará por algunos meses más.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó confundido. Lucy lo miró intensamente antes de preguntar.

—Natsu... ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo ayer? —Preguntó cambiando el tema viéndolo acusadoramente. Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, recibí una nota extraña, pero tenía café gratis, así que... —Un chillido indignado salió de los labios de su esposa, Natsu no entendió nada, ni siquiera cuando Lucy empezó a golpearlo diciéndole que era un tonto. —¡Espera!—Sostuvo las manos de su esposa. —¿Qué hice mal?

— _¡Nada!_ —Gruñó molesta intentando golpear otra vez a su esposo. Natsu rió un poco antes de apresarla en un fuerte abrazo, Lucy se dejó hacer mientras en su mente maldecía una y mil veces la poca inteligencia que su esposo tenía. — _Natsu._

 _—_ ¿Hmm?

— _Erza va a cumplir seis meses de embarazo._ —Susurró bajito. Natsu asintió separándose un poco de su esposa. —Le faltan tres meses. —Sonrió. —Ella y Jellal, en total esperan nueve meses para ver a su bebé. —Natsu recordó algo, pero no le dio la importancia necesaria.

—¿Nueve meses? ¿No es mucho? —Preguntó mientras sonreía, el semblante feliz en su esposa desapareció siendo reemplazado por uno de resignación.

— _Iré a hacer el desayuno._ —Susurró. — Hoy tengo antojos de fresas. —Volvió a lanzar una indirecta, Natsu nuevamente la esquivó.

— _¡También quiero fresas!_ —Exclamó eufórico. Lucy lloró internamente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

La pelirroja observaba divertida a su mejor amiga mientras se golpeaba contra la mesa repitiendo constantemente lo tonto que Natsu podía ser. Y Erza quería decirle que no, que Natsu realmente era inteligente, pero vamos... ¿Quién no lograba entender que lo que venía después de nueve meses de espera, era un bebé?

Sí, ese alguien era Natsu.

Su amigo de infancia, y casi hermano. Erza rompió en carcajadas al ver los pucheros de la rubia mientras tomaba de su café con leche.

— _Es que no lo entiendo, Erza_. —Susurró frustrada. — _¡Todo estaba tan claro!_ —Exclamó. Erza sonrió.

—Perdóname por lo que diré, pero desde el inicio te advertí que Natsu no entendería tus mensajes claves.

— _¡No puede ser tan lento!_ —Exclamó con cara de terror.

—Seguro le regalas un par de ropa de bebés y ni sabe que hacer con ella. —Mencionó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. Lucy la fulminó con la mirada. —Digo la verdad, es mi mejor amigo. —Se llevo una mano a su vientre. —Pero cuando ustedes regresaron de viaje y me vio así, me dijo que parecía una vaca de la casa de campo que visitaron. —Recordó frunciendo el ceño. Lucy sonrió. Aquel día Natsu había llegado a casa con un lado de la cara marcada con cinco dedos. Cuando ella preguntó el motivo de aquello, solo obtuvo por respuesta « _La gorda de Erza._ »

—¿Y si hablas con él? —Intercedió la rubia con ojitos de bebé llorón. Erza suspiró sonoramente imaginándose en la oficina con su mejor amigo. _«Sólo dame paciencia para no matarlo._ _»_ Pensó elevando su mirada al cielo. —Iré. —Lucy chilló agradecida antes de lanzarse en un abrazo hacia su mejor amiga. —Solo déjame mandarle un mensaje a Jellal de que tengo antojos de pastel de fresas. —Lucy sonrió acordándose de las caras de terror que hacía el de cabellos azules cada vez que Erza le pedía algo. —¿Cómo van tus antojos? —Preguntó.

—Bien. —Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros con un pequeño rubor dibujando sus mejillas. —Ayer, quise un cupcake de fresas bañado en chocolate con chispas de colores. —Sus ojos brillaron por la emoción, Lucy se imaginó el dulce y también se le hizo agua a la boca. — El problema fue, que se me antojó a las 3:45am. —Su felicidad decayó por un momento, Lucy comprendió el sentimiento de su amiga, a esa hora, escasos lugares prestaban servicios. —Por no decir ninguno.— Así que Jellal se levantó y lo hizo. —Mencionó emocionada.

—¿Y cómo le fue? —Preguntó con interés.

—Bueno... —La pelirroja rió recordando.

 _—¡Así no! —Gritó la pelirroja. Jellal dejó caer la paleta con la mezcla en el piso. —¡Jellal! —Gritó indignada. — ¡La mezcla!_

 _—Solo fue un poco. —Mencionó el hombre con visibles marcas negras en la cara, producto del poco sueño._

 _—¿Un poco? —Preguntó con alta entonación en su voz. —¿Me estás diciendo ciega? —Jellal se tensó._

 _—¡No! ¡Erza, no me entendiste! —Levantó las manos en rendición._

 _—¿Me estás diciendo bruta ahora? —Un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios._

 _—¡No! ¡Erza! ¡No llores!_

 _._

—Fue de maravilla. —Mencionó con una sonrisa radiante. Lucy asintió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Erza entró con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el edificio en donde trabajaba Natsu. Las personas a su alrededor la saludaban amigablemente mientras uno que otro, le regalaban pequeños dulces. Cuando llegó a la sala en donde debía anunciarse, Lissana le sonrió y corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Erza! —Exclamó feliz. —Es bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo. —Mencionó con la misma alegria. —¿Está Natsu? —Preguntó con curiosidad mientras alzaba una bolsita de dulces. —Vengo a pasar un rato con él y cumplir con un encargo.

—No entendió. ¿Verdad? —Preguntó la chica de ojos azules con cara de resignación. Erza asintió.

—Cuando repartieron la inteligencia, él, definitivamente llegó de último.

—Nunca llegó, no lo justifiques. —Sonrió haciendo que la pelirroja rompiera en carcajadas. —Ahorita debe estar jugando alguna partida de solitario online. —Se encogió de hombros. — Adelante maestra, dale entendimiento a esa pobre persona. Erza negó mientras sonreía y avanzaba hacia la oficina. Después de dos toques y una afirmación para entrar, la pelirroja se introdujo en la oficina.

— _¡Gordita!_ —Exclamó feliz Natsu. Una especie de cartuchera cayó en su cara golpeándolo. Erza lo veía con el ceño fruncido. — _¡Erza!_

— ** _¡No estoy gordita!_ **—Exclamó con un mohín acercándose a una de las sillas. Natsu rió sobándose el lado derecho de su cara. —Dame mi cartuchera. —Estiró la mano. Natsu le otorgó el pequeño bolsito de color rosado con stickers de fresitas.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó viéndola fijamente. Erza hizo una mueca ofendida y él rápidamente cambió la pregunta. —D-Digo. —Pensó. —Me alegra verte, ¿vienes a compartir conmigo? —Erza sonrió mientras sacaba las cajitas de dulces. —Esta es para ti. —Sonrió arrimandole una. —Natsu la tomó emocionado mientras abría y sacaba una pequeña dona. —Sabes, estos han sido los nueve meses más lindos de mi vida.

—Tienes seis meses. —Señaló Natsu dando un mordisco a la dona.

— ** _¡Exacto!_ **—Exclamó. —Pero después de nueve meses, tendré un bebé. —Lo vio con una sonrisa. —Es decir, solo debo esperar nueve meses. _¿Me entiendes?_ —Susurró. —Nueve. —Recalcó. Natsu arqueó la ceja confundido.

—Lo sé, Erza. No soy tonto. —Gruñó.

—A veces pareciera que si. —Mencionó por lo bajo. —Y era horrible. —Cambió el tema. Natsu la observó con interés. —Me la pasaba comiendo dulces todos los días, los primeros meses. —Natsu asintió. —Y vomitaba mucho por las mañanas.

—A Lucy también le pasa eso. —Mencionó como si nada.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó con sus ojitos brillando por la emoción. —¿Por qué crees que sea? —Natsu se encogió de hombros.

— _No lo sé._ — Se encogió de hombros viendo la computadora. Erza quiso golpearse en la cara como horas antes Lucy lo hacía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Natsu observó en silencio la pila de papeles que reposaban en la mesa, tan solo faltaban treinta minutos para salir del trabajo, pero por lo visto tendría que llevar algunos papeles para el hogar.

 _Nota mental: No jugar solitario online en horas de trabajo._

Su teléfono celular vibró en la mesa y con una sonrisa en la cara, desbloqueó el móvil pasando su dedo por el táctil de la pantalla.

 ** _Luucy._**

 _¡Natsu! ¡Tengo una adivinanza!_

 _Mi vida dentro es genial, me alimento seguido y puedo patear. No te conozco ni tu a mi, pero puedo asegurar que me vas a amar. ¿Quién soy?_

 _05:45:03pm_

Natsu lo pensó, y lo hizo bastante, pero con una mueca de frustración y cansancio. Respondió:

 _No lo sé, nunca he sido bueno en adivinanzas y estoy cansado._

 _05:46:22pm_

El teléfono no tardó en vibrar nuevamente. Una docena de caritas llorando y un _''Natsu, idiota''_ fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Natsu rió sin saber porqué mientras se concentró en guardar algunos papeles. Quería ir a casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Natsu llegó, la rubia estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, él intentó ayudarla pero Lucy casi lo corrió a escobazos diciendo que no quería verlo por lo menos, en una hora. Arqueando una ceja desconcertado por el comportamiento de su esposa, salió y se acomodó en la pequeña mesita que reposaba en la sala frente al televisor, sacó algunas carpetas y empezó la revisión de fondos del nuevo proyecto que Zeref junto con sus asociados estaban llevando a cabo.

Lucy salió de la cocina comiendo una barra de chocolate, él la observó en silencio.

—Lucy. —Llamó. La rubia lo observó con una sonrisa.

—Dime.

—Estás gorda.

Y lo último que recordó Natsu esa noche, fue una lluvia de cojines de los cuales no tenía idea de donde salieron.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n2.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bajo amenaza de AriCat, estoy aquí._

 _JAJAJAJAJAJA._

 _No, mentira, tenía la mitad del capítulo y me puse manos a la obra._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno, Natsu, ajnjdsiufdis amo hacer a Natsu tan despistado, en serio xDD_

 _Me lo imagino y, nasbxgcysgcyus *no sabe como explicarlo*_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews!_

 _Los responderé ahorita en unos minutos uwur._

 _Muchas gracias también por los favoritos & alertas. _

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Diana, como sos un comentario guest, te respondo por acá:_

 _Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer._

 _Y sí, bueno, Natsu es un poquito tonto, pero lindo. (?)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, lo sabrán decir a través de los reviews._

 ** _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 _—Rosse Schäfer._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **We're pregnant!**_

 _ **—**_ _ **03**_ _ **—**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Erza trató de no reír por la situación, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Lucy lloraba en una esquina, más producto de las hormonas que porque en realidad lo sintiera, mientras que una muy confundida Juvia trataba de consolarla.

—Juvia cree que lo que tenga a Lucy de esa forma no vale la pena. —Los sollozos aumentaron más y la pobre Juvia observó a Erza en busca de ayuda. —Juvia no sabe que dijo de malo.

Erza suspiró sonoramente antes de intervenir.

—Lo que pasa es que indirectamente le acabas de decir que Natsu no vale la pena. —Juvia palideció y miró a la rubia a su lado. Lucy intentaba hablar pero los hipidos producto del llanto no la dejaban.

 _—T-trate d-de d-decirle._ —Susurró con la voz entrecortada. —¡ _P-pero me dijo g-gorda!_ —Rompió en sollozos mientras que Erza reía estruendosamente. Juvia seguía sin entender.

—¿Natsu-san le dijo gorda a Lucy? —Erza rió.

—Verás, Juvia. —Erza llamó la atención de la recién llegada. —Han pasado muchas cosas, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta. —Juvia asintió. — Mi vida dentro es la mejor, me alimento bien y suelo patear de vez en cuando. —La pelirroja trató de armar la adivinanza que la rubia le había hecho a su esposo. — _¿Quién soy?_

— _Un bebé_. —Mencionó con el ceño fruncido. Erza asintió.

—Sí, efectivamente Natsu es un idiota. —Los sollozos de la rubia nuevamente se hicieron escuchar en el lugar. Juvia miró espantada a la rubia.

—¿Natsu aún no sabe del embarazo de Lucy? —Erza negó con una mueca de decepción. Juvia la observó incrédula. —Cielos, no puede ser tan...

 _—¿Idiota? ¿Lento? ¡¿Tonto?!_ —Preguntó Lucy. — _Pues si lo es._ —Afirmó con una lágrima rodando por su cara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Aquella reunión de viejos amigos en la cafetería parecía todo, menos un encuentro feliz.

Natsu tenía unas visibles ojeras que adornaban su blanquecina cara, Jellal no se quedaba atrás, las dos marcas negras bajo sus ojos indicaba que su vida no era color rosa ni mucho menos pastel, y Gray... Bueno, él era el único que se veía feliz en ese lugar.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia. —Mencionó el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio. —¿Pero cómo los trata la vida? —Jellal hizo una mueca de dolor mientras que Natsu bostezó sonoramente llamando la atención de algunos comensales en el lugar.

— _Erza cree que soy su cachifo._ —Susurró con voz cansada mientras jugaba con el pitillo que tenía su jugo.—Siento que me odia.

—Lucy me atacó con almohadas. —Mencionó Natsu. —Increíblemente tengo más de diez almohadas en la casa.

—Erza cree que sé cocinar todos los antojos que quiere. —Mencionó Jellal mientras veía algo en el menú de la pequeña cafetería. — Si no me queda como ella quiere, llora toda la noche diciendo que no la quiero.

— _Lucy lloró toda la noche y parte de la mañana porque le dije gorda._ —Susurró. —Luego me dijo que era un idiota y un tonto. —Frunció el ceño. —¿Me ven llorando por eso? —Se quejó. — _**¡Exagera!**_

—Erza quiere que todo sea como ella quiera.

—Lucy quiere comer chucherias todos los días a todas horas.

—No me deja respirar. —Comentó Jellal.

—Me golpea si no le compro barras de chocolates. —Se quejó indignado Natsu.

—Si la comida se quema, Erza dice que lo hice al propósito y se pone a llorar.

— _¡Traga como cerdita y se queja cuando se lo digo!_

Gray escuchaba en silencio mientras una mueca de terror se dibujaba en su rostro. Perfecto, él también estaba casado y también tenía días grises en su matrimonio, pero la realidad de sus amigos era algo que no quería pisar.

—Pues yo opino que Lucy nació para ser feliz, y Erza también. —Mencionó Gray. — No puedo creer que ustedes digan que ellas son unos monstruos, pero está bien, los entiendo. —Mencionó calmado mientras veía los ceños fruncidos de sus amigos. — _Yo creo que ambas nacieron para ser complacidas, independientemente de lo que ustedes crean._ —Susurró. — Se me hace anormal que las quieran tachar de dictadoras y malas, más bien creo que ustedes son el problema, pero ojo. —Intervino rápidamente antes de que Natsu o Jellal interrumpiera. — No los estoy ofendiendo, simplemente tolero sus formas de pensar.

—Gray. —Natsu llamó. El pelinegro asintió.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con curiosidad al no poder descifrar nada en el rostro de su amigo.

—Eres un idiota. —Completó Jellal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

— _¡Díselo sin anestesia!_ —Gritó Erza.

— _¡Quiero que sea especial!_ —Rebatió Lucy con un mohín.

— _¡Nunca te va entender!_ —Exclamó la pelirroja.

— _¡Es mi problema si eso pasa!_ —Mencionó Lucy.

— _¡Cumplirás los nueve meses y Natsu pensará que te comiste una vaca en lugar de creer que estás embarazada!_

—No seas exagerada. —Mencionó con el ceño fruncido. — _¡Claro que no!_

— _¡Te digo que sí!_

— _ **¡Juvia!**_ —Exclamó Lucy.

— _¡Ni se te ocurra buscar ayuda, Lucy Heartfilia, las cosas se hacen como yo digo!_ —Exclamó la pelirroja.

— _¡Dictadora!_

— _¡Bolita de grasa!_

Juvia observaba con terror a sus dos amigas, varios clientes en el lugar estaban entretenidos con la pequeña discusión que llevaban a cabo. Su teléfono vibró con un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **Gray-sama.**_

 _Mis amigos están locos._

 _02:32:09pm_

Ella no tardó en responder.

 _Juvia cree que sus amigas también están locas._

 _02:33:00pm_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Natsu avanzó en completo silencio por el pasillo del apartamento. Lucy dormía en el sofá cama y la vio tan cómoda que no quiso despertarla. Su mirada se detuvo en el poco de envoltorios de galletas en el piso, con el ceño fruncido las recogió todas y las desechó en la papelera. Una pequeña nota rosada llamó su atención, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mesa; leyó su contenido.

« _Nueve es el número que me define, meses son los que hay que esperar. Y mi linda carita. ¡Tú quieres acariciar! ¿Quién soy?_ »

Una pequeña duda creció dentro de si, pero tan rápido como apareció, se fue. Observó a su esposa dormir, los mechones rubios estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar mientras que las dos manos de la rubia reposaban sobre su vientre.

Él se acercó solo un poco más para estar cerca del rostro de su esposa. Depositó un pequeño y casto beso en su frente. La rubia se quejó solo un poco antes de volver a acomodarse, esta vez dándole la espalda.

Él aún no entendía como es que aquella preciosa mujer que reposaba en el mueble se había fijado en él, y no, no es que Natsu fuera feo, él es bello y lo sabe perfectamente, pero habían miles de cosas que lo hacían menos. La principal es que era un poco lento para entender las cosas. Con una gran sonrisa recordó la primera vez que tuvo contacto con Lucy.

.

 _—Sé mi valentín. —Lucy ofreció una cajita rosada con algunos chocolates. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Natsu agarró la cajita y sonrió en modo de agradecimiento._

 _Horas después Natsu había regalado la misma cajita de chocolates a Erza._

.

 _—¡Te las regalaron a ti, idiota! —Gritó Erza cuando se dio cuenta que aquella cajita era la misma en la cual había ayudado a Lucy._

 _—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. —Si me lo regalaron, yo puedo elegir que hacer con ello. ¿No?_

 _Erza se cubrió la cara con sus manos en señal de frustración._

 _—¿Sabes que día es hoy?_

 _—San valentín. —Respondió rápidamente._

 _—¿Qué se hace en san valentín? —Preguntó arqueando la ceja._

 _—Se regala chocolates a las personas que nos gustan._

 _—¿Entendiste ahora? —Natsu asintió pero luego frunció el ceño._

 _—¿Y que tiene que ver Lucy con esto?_

.

—¿Por qué entre todos me escogiste a mi? —Preguntó acariciando levemente la cara de su esposa. —Soy un tonto.

— _El amor es ciego_. —Susurró la rubia con voz ronca producto del sueño. Natsu sonrió pero luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estás diciendo tonto?

 _Y esta vez, fue Lucy la que no pudo dormir por los quejidos de su esposo._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n3.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _¡Hola!_

 _Cumplí, otra vez. Volví a actualizar semanalmente._

 _*No sabe hasta cuando sea así*_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas._

 ** _¡Los agradezco mucho!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Esta vez aparecieron Juvia y Gray, y pobrecitos, sus amigos están solo un poco locos. (?)_

 _JAJAJAJAJA._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo les agradó, ya saben que hacer._

 _¡No se vayan sin dejar su review!_

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _En respuesta a:_ ** _xFairyLightx_**

 _¡Hola Fabi! ¿Por que sos Fabi, no? JAJAJAJAJA._

 _Créeme_ _que me vi bien tentada a que Erza le diera algún madrazo a Natsu, pero luego pensé que quedaría más tonto de lo normal así que lo descarté._

 _Natsu es un bebito lindo, un poquito lento, pero hay que amarlo._

 _Capaz si, Lucy da a luz y el todavía sigue sin saber._

 _Okno._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas pero muchas gracias por leer._

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 ** _—Rosse Schäfer._**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece._**

 ** _Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _We're pregnant!_**

 ** _—04—_**

* * *

.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas de aquel parque, el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco dándole paso a la noche. Algunos niños seguían corriendo por la arena mientras sus padres se encargaban de jugar con ellos.

Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios, el asiento de al lado fue ocupado por alguien más.

—Linda tarde. ¿No? —Preguntó el pelinegro de facciones tan similares, pero a la vez, tan distintas. Natsu asintió.

— _Pensé que no vendrías._ —Susurró viendo a los niños reír.

—Siempre venimos hoy para acá, es el aniversario de ellos. —Una sonrisa triste adornó los labios del mayor. —Siempre jugábamos en aquel árbol. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Señaló un frondoso árbol lleno en su mayoría de grandes y claras hojas verdes. —Eras realmente malo al escalar, pero siempre ibas para adelante; terco como una mula. —Regañó en tono divertido. Natsu se hundió un poco en su asiento con un notable rubor en su cara producto de la vergüenza.

 _Realmente había sido un niño muy problemático._

—Eran buenos tiempos. —Mencionó vagamente mientras algunas pequeñas memorias se deslizaban por su mente.

—Mamá te quería más que a mi. —Se quejó el mayor.

—Papá siempre te quiso más a ti.

—No digas eso. —El mayor rodó los ojos con fastidio. —Papá...

—Papá nunca creyó en mi. —Natsu suspiró soltando todo el aire retenido. —Siempre fuiste el hijo estrella, el inteligente, el que llevaba buenas notas, en cambio yo. —Su mirada vagó por el lugar. —Era el típico niño burlón que corría sin importarle nada, que raspó matemáticas cuatro veces, que se metía en cada pelea con Gray, que siempre daba problemas.

—Papá nos amaba por igual. —Zeref mencionó sinceramente. —Solamente no te quería presionar, Natsu. Él quería lo mejor para ti. Todos queremos lo mejor para ti.

—Sentía que me apartaba. —Rió secamente. —Siempre eran papá y tú, mi mamá siempre se ocupaba de mi, las reuniones, todo.

— _Mamá te tenía como el niño consentido._ —Zeref susurró mientras veía al cielo. — Papá te tenía como una luz en su vida, su tarde de verano luego de una tormenta. Lucharon mucho para tenerte, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Zeref lo vio fijamente. —Prácticamente fuiste un milagro, papá te amaba con todo su ser.

—Lo siento. —Mencionó el menor cabizbajo. —Siempre que nos reunimos, saco el mismo tema. Debes estar cansado.

—Me gusta reunirme contigo siempre que puedo, más hoy. —El mayor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Son seis años desde que se fueron.

—¿Crees que estén orgullosos de nosotros? —Preguntó el menor con la voz rota. Zeref lo atrajo en un pequeño abrazo como solía hacer de pequeños.

—Obvio que sí. —Moqueó dejando caer algunas lágrimas. —Ellos nos amaban mucho.

—¿Irás a casa? —Preguntó Natsu separándose del abrazo. El sol había desaparecido por completo y la luna brillaba en su lugar. —Lucy tiene mal humor, tengo miedo de que me lance una chancla en lo que llegue a casa. —Zeref no pudo contener la risa. Levantándose de la banca empezó a caminar.

—No podemos correr, pero el que llegue más rápido, paga el postre. —Natsu sonrió y luego salió corriendo en dirección a su auto. Ellos seguían siendo unos niños de vez en cuando.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa, evitaron los comentarios acerca sobre los derrapes excesivos y algunas saltadas de luz, incluso también ignoraron el tema de algunas señales rotas. Habían llegado vivos y no habían causado ningún accidente. Eso era lo importante.

Zeref, por petición de Natsu, fue el primero en entrar. En lo que puso un pie dentro del apartamento, un zapato volador impactó con su cara.

— _¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!_ —El grito de la rubia llegó hasta el pasillo. Natsu retrocedió solo unos pasos. —¡Se puede saber porq... —La cara de la rubia pasó de roja a pálida en menos de un minuto. _—Z-Zeref._ —Susurró con la voz entrecortada. La cara del pelinegro no mostraba ninguna expresión aparte de la gran marca roja en sus cachetes.

—Quisiera decir que fue un buen recibimiento, sacando en cuenta que tenemos años sin vernos. —Exageró el mayor. — Pero... ¡Wow! ¿Un zapato? ¿En serio? —Preguntó con dolor. — _¡Yo te apoyé cuando mis papás no te querían!_

—Lo siento, lo sient... —Lucy lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Tus padres no me querían?

—Obvio sí, solo aplico un poco de drama a mi lamento. —Movió las manos restándole importancia. — _¡Natsu!_ —Llamó al menor. El nombrado solo dejó ver su cabeza por la puerta. — _¡¿Por eso querías que entrara de primero?!_

— _¡Todos los días me recibe así!_ —Se quejó el menor.

— _¡Mentira, mentiroso!_ —Gritó la rubia viéndolo. — Zeref. —Llamó al mayor cambiando el tema. — ¿Quieres una tacita de café? —Preguntó cordial.

—¿No será mucha molestia? —Cuestionó viéndola con una sonrisa.

—No. —La rubia rió acercándose. —Pase usted. —Indicó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Después de usted. —Señaló el pelinegro. Natsu iba a decir algo pero la mirada seria de su esposa lo detuvo.

—Tú te quedas afuera. —La puerta se cerró en sus narices.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando metió la llave y abrió la puerta para entrar.

—Tengo llav... —Lo que dijo se quedó a medias cuando esta vez, dos zapatos interceptaron con su rostro.

— _¡Por decir mentiras sobre mi!_ —Se quejó la rubia con un mohín.

— _¡Por mandarme solo al matadero!_ —Exclamó el pelinegro.

 _Y Natsu solamente lloró esa noche por los crueles tratos que recibía por parte de su hermano y su adorada esposa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo n4._**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Hola!_

 _Hoy es domingo de resurrección._

 _¡Y We´re pregnant resucitó!_

 _Ajskadksdksfjf xDDD_

.

.

 _Perdón por tardar dos semanas, creo. Mi laptop dijo:_

 _''Te las arreglas pendeja, me voy a dañar y no podrás evitarlo'' Y bueno, no quiso pasar del logo de windows._

 _*Cries en la vida*_

 _¡Pero aquí estoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Quería algo sad y entonces me puse a recordar que hacer algunos años atrás, murió un familiar muy querido y siempre tuve un cuestionamiento sobre si fui una buena sobrina, lo reflejé en Natsu jaja._

 _Me encanta que algunos captaron la referencia del capítulo anterior jajaja._

 _¡No pude evitarlo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si el capítulo fue de su agrado, no se vayan sin dejar su review._

 _¡Los estaré respondiendo en minutos!_

 _Estoy muy feliz, alcanzamos 1k en esta historia._

 _AJANDKUSFUCDGIFGDYFVDIUFGIDUVIDUVUIDV_

 _*Cuatro horas de fangirleo intenso después*_

 _Muchas gracias por el amor que le dan a este intento de comedia y romance._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Perdón cualquier error. Mi beta está de vacaciones y bueno, me dejó sola y abandonada._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _—Rosse Schäfer._

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

.

* * *

 _ **We're pregnant!**_

 _ **-05-**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Cosas que pueden hacer feliz a Lucy:_**

 ** _1._** _\- Comprarle dulces. ¡Lucy ama los dulces!_

Natsu veía el perímetro dudoso, tenía miedo de avanzar por el corredor, las últimas veces había sido atacado con bolsos, zapatos, almohadas ... _¡Y hasta un gato!_ Pensar en que bola de pelos, hizo que una corriente eléctrica lo atravesara y que un estornudo escapara de él, delatando así su ubicación en el apartamento.

—¡Maldita bola de pelos! —Gruñó molesto. Algunos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo. Natsu se preparó para el golpe, pero lo único que se podía hacer era un abrazo fuerte para luego escuchar un hipido.

—¿Lucy? —Preguntó preocupado. —¿Que Paso?

— _M-Me sentí sola._ —Susurró. —¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto ?!

—Me entretuve comprándote esto. —Mencionó sacando algunos dulces. A Lucy le brillaron los ojos para luego arrebatarle la bolsa. Después de unos minutos, quizás, segundos, Lucy le lanzó la bolsa con molestia.

— _¡Odio los dulces de coco!_ —Exclamó con la voz rota. Natsu palideció.

— _¡Lo siento!_ —Se disculpó. —Seguro Lissana ...

—¿Lissana? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lissana en esto? —Preguntó con interés olvidando por completo su drama de hace minutos.

—Salí con ella a comprar los dulces, como me acompañó, creí que debía darle algunos dulces a ella también. —Mencionó tranquilamente. —Liss ama los dulces de coco.

—¿Liss? —Preguntó con cuidado. — ¿Desde cuando le dices Liss?

—Es mi amiga de toda la vida... Espera, Lucy. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

—¿Es por qué ella está flaca y yo estoy gorda, verdad? —Natsu la observó sin llegar a comprender lo que quería decir su esposa.

—No entiendo.

—¿Desde cuando? —Preguntó ofendida.

—¿Desde cuando, qué? —preguntó confundido.

 ** _—¡¿Desde cuando me engañas con Lissana?!_** -Gritó con el llanto a punto de salir libremente.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó confundido.

— _ **¡Te odio!**_ —Gritó. — _**¡Todos los hombres son iguales! ¡Estúpido!**_ —Gritó dándole pequeños golpes. Natsu la abrazó fuertemente sin importar que la rubia siguiera golpeándolo.

—Lucy. —Llamó con calma. La rubia seguía insultando en silencio. —Luuuuucy. -Volvió a llamar. La rubia esta vez el caso

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con la voz rota.

—Te amo. ¿Cómo crees que podría engañarte? —La vio fijamente a los ojos. Lucy suspiró profundamente descansando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

— _Solo estoy muy sensible, ¿sabes? -_ susurró con la voz rota.

—Pareciera que estuvieras embarazada. —Se burló Lucy lo miró con ilusión.. —Actúas igual que una.

 _Y otra vez Lucy comenzó a golpearlo. Aquella noche Natsu fracasó completamente en alegrar a su esposa._

 _Aquella noche Natsu fracasó completamente en alegrar a su esposa._

 _._

 _._

 _ **2.-** Comprar flores. ¡Lucy ama las flores!_

 _._

Todo hubiese salido bien aquel día, de hecho, Natsu llevaba 12 rosas bien preparadas, pero Lucy aquel día no se encontraba de buen humor. -como siempre, últimamente.- Las rosas terminaron tiradas en el piso, su pijama a un lado de la puerta y, su cepillo dental en el fregadero.

¡Lo había corrido de la habitación!

Cuando llegó al trabajo el otro día, las ojeras hacían gran contraste en su pálida piel. Lissana lo observó con una sonrisa divertida mientras que él simplemente se desplomó en su asiento.

 ** _..._**

—Por favor dime que es el fin del mundo. —Suplicó.

—¿Por qué debería? —Preguntó con burla. — ¿Mala noche?

—Sí. —Suspiró sonoramente. —No sé que tiene Lucy. —Mencionó decaído. —Se ríe, llora, vuelve a reír, llora.

—¿Tiene cambios de humor muy bruscos?

—Sí. _¡Diablos, sí!_ —Exclamó exaltado. —Realmente he llegado a pensar que fue poseída por algún demonio.

La risa de la albina no se hizo esperar. Natsu frunció el ceño molesto. Sus problemas no eran graciosos, eran, eran... ¡Simplemente no eran graciosos!

—Haré una encuesta contigo porque realmente necesitas ayuda. —Natsu la vio aliviado.

—Empieza. —Se animó.

—¿Cuánto dura un embarazo?

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó confundido. —¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Lucy?

—Shhh. Solo responde. —Lo observó con una mueca de fastidio.

—9 meses. —Respondió seguro..

—Hace unos días recibiste un anónimo muy directo diciendo que solo tenías que esperar 9 meses para conocerlo. ¿no? —la albina lo observó con interés. Natsu asintió.

—Según mi encuesta. ¿Qué pasa luego de 9 meses?

—Nace un bebé. —Mencionó con obviedad.

—¡Ajá! —Se alegró la albina. —Las mujeres embarazadas sufren de cambios drásticos en el humor. ¿No?

—Sí. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Erza realmente es un caso serio. —Sonrió. —Llora, grita, ríe, luego se calma y vuelve... —Natsu calló un momento. —Espera, Lucy hace todo eso.

—¿Por qué crees que sea? —Preguntó interesada. —¡Y no digas que es un demonio, Natsu Dragneel! —Gritó.

—Lucy. —Susurró con los ojos bien abiertos. —Mi Lucy, ella...

—¡Sí! —Gritó emocionada.

—¿Voy a ser papá? —Preguntó aún incrédulo. —Realmente yo... —La albina corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Felicidades, estúpido! ¡Serás padre, el más tonto del mundo, quizás, pero serás padre!

—¡Voy a ser padre! —Gritó emocionado. —Espera... ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Sí. Y Erza, Juvia, hasta Zeref. ¡Todos nos dimos cuenta menos tú! —Gritó indignada. —¡Deja de ser tan idiota!—Gruñó ella molesta.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? -Preguntó desesperado. -Soy un idiota, la hice llorar tanto, nunca la entendí.

—Solo dale muchos mimos. —Mencionó Lissana. —Hazla feliz como siempre lo has hecho, ella sabe que eres tonto.

—Cállate. —Se quejó aún con una sonrisa. —Ahora solo quiero irme a casa.

—Te dijera que puedes irte, pero tenemos junta con unos asociados de tu hermano hoy. —Mencionó con pesar. —¡Pero agrega un tercer paso a tu lista!

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¿Qué lista? ¿De que hablas? —Se ruborizó completamente. Lissana rió.

—El tercer paso para hacer feliz a Lucy, es simplemente que la ames a ella y sean felices. —Sonrió con ternura. —¡Compra ropita de bebé y hazle una sorpresa!

—¡Ayúdame! —Pidió desesperado. Lissana asintió.

—Dentro de unas horas tenemos una cita para hacer feliz a Lucy. —Afirmó.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 5.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Esto es rápido como el viento, lamento mucho no actualizar seguido como lo estaba haciendo, la memoria ram de mi laptop se dañó y no he podido conseguirla 😞

Ando en crisis, pero sigo viva, trataré de aparecer pronto nuevamente, but no es muy seguro.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews! Alegran mi corazón, espero este capítulo les gustara.

Perdonen cualquier error, ando actualizando al pedo, ni siquiera mi beta revisó esto, perdón Lilia si me lees jajaja.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _-Rosse Schäfer._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia, my queen, Sierralta. |Capítulo revisado, más no beteado.|**_

 _ **Está prohibida su copia o adaptación.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **We're Pregnant.**_

— _ **06\. —**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Lucy observaba todo a su alrededor. La señora Irene prácticamente tenía un palacio como consultorio.—O quizás era demasiado grande para su gusto. — Erza reía emocionada mientras su madre se preparaba para hacerle su primer chequeo médico a Lucy.

—Y bien. —Sonrió maternalmente. Lucy se relajó solo un poco al recordar a su madre. —¿Cuáles son tus cuentas?

Lucy la observó confundida.

—Mi madre quiere decir que, cuanto tiempo llevas según tu propio control. —Habló la pelirroja menor. Lucy asintió sonriendo.

—Un mes y dos semanas. —Sonrió segura. Irene asintió.

—Perfecto. Sígueme, el procedimiento es bastante sencillo. —Susurró la mujer mientras la guiaba a un pequeño cuarto. —Según ella. — La pelirroja mayor la invitó a tenderse en una camilla. —¿Puedes por favor retirar un poco tu camisa? —Preguntó. Lucy obedeció al instante. —Desabrocha tus pantalones y relájate, aplicaré un poco de gel en tu vientre y pasaré este pequeño e indefenso aparato por tu vientre para ver a tu bebé. —Lucy frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué le decía tantas cosas? —Cuando Erza tuvo su primer chequeo, mi niña estaba un poco —demasiado. —Paranoica con esto. ¿Sabes? —Rió sin gracia. —Armó un escándalo grandísimo que hasta el director del hospital tuvo que intervenir.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó mordiéndose los labios para no reír. Imaginándose a Erza, nada bueno podría ser.

—Resulta que vio una película de terror una noche antes de venir. —Comentó la pelirroja mientras empezaba a deslizar el artefacto por el vientre de la rubia. —Y me dijo: _''Mamá, sé que odias a Jellal, pero no mates a mi hijo.''_ Yo quise reírme, porque no entendía lo que ella quería decirme, pero de repente ella empezó a gritar con miedo, y yo me sobresalté tanto que empecé a regañarla, y terminó llorando tan audiblemente que el director llegó y me preguntó que había hecho. —Comentó risueña. —Los primeros días estuve tan, pero tan molesta, que yo realmente dejé de hablarle. —Mencionó sería mientras enfocaba la mirada en la pequeña pantalla. —Pero luego la perdoné. —Sonrió. Lucy rió divertida al imaginarse tal escena. —Y, cambiando un poco de tema, ese pequeño punto que ves ahí. —Señaló al monitor. — Es tu pequeño hijo o hija. —Comentó alegre. —Tienes exactamente un mes y dos semanas y media de gestación. —La rubia sintió sus ojos arder por las pequeñas lágrimas que luchaban por escapar. —Y por lo visto, para el poco tiempo que llevas, todo está en orden. —La pelirroja empezó a escribir algo mientras se acercaba al monitor, luego, habiendo terminado, con delicadeza, limpió el vientre de la rubia con una servilleta y le indicó que se sentara. —Ten. —Sonrió entregándole el eco. —Puedes agarrar esto y pegárselo por la cara a tu esposo para que por fin entienda que estás embarazada.

Lucy rió divertida.

—¿Erza le dijo sobre Natsu? —Irene iba a responder cuando la voz de su hija se escuchó por el lugar.

—Todo lo que diga ella es mentira, nunca le dije que Natsu es un idiota retrasado. —Mencionó seria, mientras en sus manos cargaba varios pastelitos. _—_ _ **¡Y no estoy comiendo de más!**_ —Gritó antes de que su madre hablara. Con la misma rapidez con la cual apareció en el cuarto, desapareció.

—A veces trato de entender porque ella es así. —Lucy asintió comprendiendo completamente a la mayor.

—Conozco el sentimiento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Natsu realmente no entendía que estaba pasando, —o por cual motivo. — Era el centro de atención dentro de aquella tienda. Lissana se mantenía discutiendo con una vendedora, porque, según ella, la chica lo había mirado de más.

'' _No puedes verlo, no es tuyo, es de Lucy, así que no intentes hacer nada porque no te dejaré. ¡No en mi guardia!¡Alto ahí loca!''_

Recordar a su mejor amiga peleando con la vendedora, le daba risa, pero ni con eso podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Una mujer rubia de rostro arrugadito como una pasa, no dejaba de verlo con ojos emocionados, mientras que una castaña no paraba de intentar llamar su atención.

Se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de Lissana.

Falló.

La albina parecía tener una fría batalla de quien pestañea primero, pierde, y por lo visto; ninguna tenía la intención de rendirse en ese enfrentamiento.

Observó el lugar buscando un espejo, para saber si por casualidad le había salido un brazo extra que explicara el completo escrutinio al cual estaba siendo sometido.

—Vamos, elige. —Habló la señora animándole. Natsu arqueó la ceja confundido. ¿Qué debía elegir? Su mirada se enfocó en las pequeñas prendas de colores pasteles al frente de él. ¡Había tanto para escoger! Y él era tan, pero tan primerizo en esto, que sentía que los simples monitos y camisitas, le saldrían bocas con dientes afilados y se lo comerían.

Y no, él era muy apuesto para morir tan joven. Además… ¡Él iba a ser padre y necesitaba vivir!

—Necesito ayuda. —Suspiró frustrado sin darse cuenta lo que había provocado. La mujer regordeta de cara arrugada, y la castaña, prácticamente saltaron encima de él.

— _¡Eres tan adorable hijo!_ —Exclamó la rubia mientras apretaba sus cachetes. La castaña reía enternecida mientras mostraba algunos conjuntos.

—Si aún no sabes que es, puedes elegir colores pasteles o primarios. —Natsu la miró confundido.

—Es decir. —Esta vez intervino la mujer que anteriormente estuvo apretando sus cachetes. —Escoge colores entre el amarillo, azul claro, blanco, verde. —Habló moviendo varios conjuntos a su vista. —Si es niño, o niña, estos colores irán perfecto porque son unisex. —Sonrió. Natsu asintió tomando nota mental de ello.

—Para la manta, puedes y debes elegir, algo que le proporcione mucho calor. —Habló rápidamente la castaña. —Los recién nacidos vienen de un lugar cálido y la prioridad es que se sientan así siempre.

—Entendido y anotado. ¿Puedo escoger cualquiera?

—Siempre que cumpla con nuestras características. —Alegó la mayor. —También deberías comprar pañales de tela.

—¿Eso para qué es? —Preguntó interesado.

—Pues lo puedes usar para limpiar sus vómitos, incluso, cuando no puedas bañarlo, lo humedeces y limpias su cuerpecito con el.

—Muy bien. —Asintió. Bajo la estricta vigilancia de ambas mujeres, agarró un par de monitos de color blanco y otro color verde aquamarine, una manta blanca con pequeños detalles verdes, y uno que otro pañal de telas. La mujer mayor asintió orgullosa, mientras que la castaña colocaba a sus compras, un pequeño recipiente de aceite para bebé.

—Mucha suerte. —Murmuraron ambas con una sonrisa. Natsu asintió agradecido. Para cuando volteó, Lissana aún seguía enfrascada en su ridículo duelo, rodando los ojos se paró al lado de ella.

—Yah, Lissana, voy a pagar. ¿Vas a seguir peleando o me vas a acompañar? —La albina se desconcentró completamente y parpadeó confundida. La vendedora sonrió divertida y le sacó la lengua. La albina quiso refutar aquello, pero bastó con una mirada molesta de Natsu para callar y caminar a su lado. La vendedora registró el pago y le agradeció por la compra realizada.

—¿En qué momento compraste todo eso? —Preguntó confundida. Natsu negó.

—¿No se supone que ibas a ayudarme? —Le preguntó molesto. Lissana infló los cachetes en un puchero.

— _ **¡Ella empezó!**_ —Gritó.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando llegó al apartamento, la música se escuchaba hasta el pasillo, negó divertido mientras se imaginaba a la rubia limpiando escuchando música. Paró en seco luego de que la imagen atravesó por su mente.

¡Lucy no podía, ni debía limpiar!

Con paso apresurado llegó hasta la puerta, la llave cayó dos veces de su mano, pero ni así desistió. Cuando por fin la suerte estuvo de su lado, abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró en el lugar.

—I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake… Shake it off, shake it off. —La voz de la rubia se escuchaba por todo el lugar, Natsu avanzó rápidamente hasta que llegó a la sala del apartamento. Lucy se movía animadamente mientras que la música de una conocida cantante sonaba por todo el apartamento.

— _¡Lucy Heartfilia!_ —Gritó al verla moviéndose exageradamente.

— _¡Natsu Dragneel!_ —Chilló la rubia en respuesta.

— _¡No puedes moverte de esa forma!_ —Reclamó.

—¿Por qué no puedo? —Reprochó indignada.

— _ **¡Porqué estás embarazada!**_ —Gritó.

—¡Eso que impor… —Lucy palideció. —Espera… ¿Qué?

—¿Estás embarazada? —Esta vez preguntó, un pequeño rubor se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro. Lucy avanzó en completo silencio hasta él. Con cariño agarró las manos de su esposo y las llevó a su vientre. Natsu carraspeó. Su mirada fija en los achocolatados ojos de su esposa.

— _Felicidades._ —Susurró con la voz rota. Pequeñas lágrimas escapaban libremente. —Vas a ser papá. —Apenas esas palabras abandonaron los labios de su esposa. Él acortó la poca distancia existente entre ellos y los unió con un tierno beso. La rubia se apegó a él entrelazando sus manos en el cuello de su esposo. El beso fue corto, pero aún cuando acabó, ninguno tomo la iniciativa de separarse.

— _Gracias._ —Susurró él mientras una pequeña lágrima descendía por su rostro. Lucy rió enternecida.

—Gracias a ti por dejar de ser idiota. —Natsu frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me dices idiota, Lucy Valentina Heartfilia?

—¡No me llamo Valentina! —Chilló divertida mientras desordenaba el cabello de su esposo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n°6.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sí, sí, y sí._

 _Pueden odiarme si quieren, hasta yo misma me odio, en serio._

 _Nunca pensé que tardaría tanto en actualizar, la verdad._

 _¿4 meses? ¿En serio?_

 _ ***Cries***_

 _But tengo excusa, por lo menos para los primeros tres meses, como había dicho, mi laptop murió, muerta, muerta. Y no me daban solución a su problema, la verdad eso me desanimó, mucho._

 _Tengo una historia de Wattpad en la cual, pasé casi cinco meses sin actualizar, se me juntó esta, y estaba bien desanimada por ello._

 _Logré encontrar la forma de publicar, pero claro, siempre hay un pero, no tenía la inspiración para este capítulo, y era frustrante, de hecho, actualicé y subí un fic nuevo, pero no se me ocurría nada para este, y hasta pensé en borrarlo._

 _¡PERO NO LO HICE!_

 _Lilia, mi beta, me cayó a chanclazos virtuales y me dijo:_

 _¡No en mi guardia, terminas porque terminas!_

 _Me dio 78 horas para que actualizara, y estaba escuchando música, y con Shake it Off de Taylor S. Se me ocurrió esta escena del final y dije: ''OMG, YO TENGO EL PUTO PODER''_

 _Y acá estoy jajajaja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Muchas disculpas por tardar tanto, en serio._

 _Pero si aún me leen, o leyeron este capítulo._

 _¡No huyan sin dejar su review!_

 _Lo agradecería mucho, muchito, muchote. (?)_

 _¡Perdón cualquier error!_

 _Mi beta está trabajando una dinámica para saber cuánto he mejorado sin su ayuda, así que si tengo errores, no me los corrige del todo y me madrea luego._

 _ **Lilia, te odio, pero te amo, vos sabes ah.**_

 _JAJAJAJA._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo!_

— _Rosse Schäfer._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de ©Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **Por favor, leer la nota al final.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **We're Pregnant.**_

 _ **|07|**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Si a Lucy le dieran la oportunidad de definir la palabra: _Libertad_ , ella muy bien podría decir que eso era, exactamente lo que ella no tenía, y es que sí; después de mucho tiempo de espera y lamentos, ¡Natsu por fin se había dado cuenta de su embarazo! ¿Pero qué había ganado ella con eso? Si bien amaba la extremada delicadeza con la cual era tratada, el que Natsu prácticamente la tratara como si fuera una minusválida, no era lo que había tenido en mente.

Pero ahí estaban, ella estaba prácticamente en una silla, esperando que Natsu tendiera una alfombra roja por donde pasar, y no, no contento con ello, el hombre simplemente se había dedicado a recluirla en casa, porque según él, ahora que ella estaba embarazada; los hombres la verían incluso más bonita que antes.

Y no, Lucy no podía negar que aquel comentario le había subido el ego, y la había hecho sentir hermosa y glamorosa, pero la extrema posesividad de Natsu, era _agobiante._

Si tuviera que compararlo con algo, ella lo compararía con un perro con rabia cuidando su comida.

 _Incluso, se atrevía a pensar que Natsu no la había orinado, solo por respeto._

Un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios, y casi tan rápido como ella lo dejó escapar, quiso hundirse en lo más profundo de la tierra. Natsu enfocó su mirada en ella y solo habían pasado segundos para que él estuviera como un perrito, moviendo la cola y esperando órdenes.

—¿Puedes… —Pero Natsu no la dejó terminar, con desesperación empezó a hablar.

—¿Traerte agua? ¿Quieres otro cojin? Te dije que con uno, estarías incómoda, pero no me hiciste caso. —Le regañó. — ¿Algún antojo? ¿Ya te pateó? ¿Sabes cómo llamarlo? ¡Yo quiero que se llame Junior! Pero… Espera, ¿Por qué Junior? —Frunció el ceño. —¿Necesitas ir de compras? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres mujer?! ¡Habla!

Si Lucy pudiera pedir un deseo, quizás ella hubiese deseado que Natsu fuera mudo.

.

.

.

— _Oh, sí, mira lo que me haces hacer_. —Susurró Lucy con una fría sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras brincaba en la cama. Natsu la veía horrorizado en el piso, atado de manos y pies y con un tirro tapándole la boca.

¿Qué cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación? Eso era sencillo:

…

—¿Puedes traerme papel adhesivo y algunas cuerdas? —Preguntó pestañeando inocentemente. Si a Natsu le pareció extraño lo que Lucy había pedido, en ningún momento lo demostró.

Sin embargo, después de que consiguió lo que la rubia le había pedido, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Pero para que necesitas todo esto? —Frunciendo el ceño, observó como la rubia reía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y tragó en seco, algo adentro de él le decía que tenía que huir. Pero era Lucy. ¿Qué le podía hacer su tierna y linda, — _para nada violenta._ — esposa?

—¿Confías en mí? —Preguntó con un aire de dulzura, Natsu asintió en silencio mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. —Bien, entonces, yo me levantaré un momento, tú tomarás mi lugar y me esperaras en mi misma posición. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? —Preguntó haciendo un tierno puchero. Natsu ni se pudo negar ante la imagen tan angelical que la rubia estaba regalándole, Lucy sonrió nuevamente, y otra vez el impulso de huir aparecía por su mente. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

La rubia desapareció no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa llena de ternura, sonrisa que claro está, desapareció en el preciso momento en el cual salió del campo de visión de su pareja. Regresando minutos después con una pequeña bolsita negra. Natsu la observó en completo silencio.

—Bien, estas son mis reglas. —Sonrió. —No hablarás en ningún momento y obedecerás sumisamente cada una de mis órdenes. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —Batió sus pestañas con coquetería, haciendo que Natsu rápidamente aceptara. —Bueno. —Suspiró sonoramente. —Pondré esto en tus ojos, recuerda, no preguntes nada. —Sonrió con diversión mientras se aventuraba a colocarle un pequeño antifaz negro a su esposo. Natsu se dejó hacer en silencio, feliz de complacer a Lucy en lo que quiera que la rubia quisiera hacer. —Perfecto. —Halagó ella muy feliz. —Ahora, manos detrás, en la espalda. Por favor. —Ordenó esta vez con un poco más de dureza en su voz, Natsu nuevamente obedeció, pero cuando el frío de algo envolvió sus manos, y el sonido de un inconfundible clic llegó a sus oídos, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, totalmente confundido.

—¿Lucy? —Preguntó.

— _Shhh. Te dije que hicieras silencio._ —Susurró sensualmente en su oído confundiendo totalmente a Natsu de sus verdaderos motivos. —Solo ten paciencia Natsu. —Él se obligó a esperar, aunque de por sí, Natsu era todo, menos paciente. El día que habían repartido la paciencia, él se cansó de esperar y se fue. —Piernas y pies juntos. —Habló nuevamente la rubia. Él pensamiento de querer escapar esta vez era más fuerte, pero nuevamente negó. ¿Qué podía hacerle Lucy a él? Obedeciendo lentamente, se dejó hacer, rápidamente sintió como sus piernas eran limitadas mientras el papel adhesivo se adhería a sus piernas, pantalones y pies. Indeciso de preguntar sobre que estaba pasando, esta vez sintió como un fuerte agarre se hacía presente en sus piernas.

—¿Amor? —Llamó desconcertado, sin saber el motivo por el cual se sentía tan prisionero. La rubia se movió a su alrededor por todo el lugar, Natsu escuchó como se movían algunas cosas a su alrededor. Sin verlo venir fue arrojado al piso, mientras luego entre pequeñas risas que se escapaban de su esposa, lo arrimaba hasta una esquina de la habitación, retirándole el antifaz, la rubia sonrió radiante.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Lucy? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero sin molestia en su voz, más bien solo estaba un poco intrigado de las ocurrencias que podía tener su esposa. La rubia movió las cejas con una clara expresión de victoria, y cortó un pequeño pedazo de adhesivo. —Espera, Lucy. ¡No me respondis… —Incrédulo observó cómo Lucy le colocaba el adhesivo en la boca.

—Esto, Natsu, es lo que me hiciste hacer. —Natsu quiso rodar los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho? La observó confundido, tratando de usar sus ojitos de corderito para lograr sacar más información al respecto, pero la rubia movió su dedo índice en forma negativa.

—Ni lo intentes, Dragneel. No encontrarás la forma de huir. Yo solo… —Mencionó subiéndose encima de la cama, Natsu arqueó la ceja. —Tengo antojos de saltar en la cama, lanzarme en el piso, dar vueltas en el piso, y tú. —Lo señaló. —Tú te quedarás ahí en el piso hasta que me dé la regalada gana. —Y con horror, Natsu observó como la rubia empezaba a rebotar en la cama mientras reía como loca recién escapada del sanatorio mental.

 _Quizás, solo había exagerado un poco al momento de cuidarla, y solo tal vez, empezaba a entender a Jellal de que las mujeres embarazadas, estaban locas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo n7.**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Hola!_

 _._

 _Esto es tan rápido como el viento. Perdón la tardanza, en serio, pero no tengo internet._

 _We, soy de Venezuela, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Para que arreglen alguna verga acá, tienes que sacrificar un macho cabrío, y 10 vírgenes. No conforme con eso, debes invocar a todos los santos posibles que puedas._

 _En serio, no exagero. Tengo ya como que dos meses con problema de internet, pero hasta hace algunos días, creo que veinte días exactamente, se fue definitivamente de mi vida._

 _*Cries intensamente.*_

 _¿Cómo estoy actualizando? Pues me metí en una panadería con wifi gratis, but obvio tienes que consumir algo en el local._

 _Me comí dos donitas y un café, y ya gasté todo mi dinero :'v_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Nos leemos no sé cuándo, pero espero que pronto!_

 _¡Solo quedan tres capítulos para terminar la historia!_

 _._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Perdonen los posibles errores, lo siento, no me dio tiempo de pasarle esto a mi beta._

 _¡Lilia te amo, no me pegues!  
—Rosse Schäfer._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de © Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **No está permitida la copia/adaptación de la historia.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **We're Pregnant.**_

 _ **08.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Lucy quería decir que Natsu había aprendido la lección y había cambiado, y sí, en algún momento quizás si lo hizo, pero mientras veía al hombre con el cual había decidido casarse, pelear con una cajera porque no había fresas con chocolate, solo pudo desear que en ese preciso momento, un gran agujero negro apareciera y la transportara a otra dimensión.

¿Por qué Natsu tenía que ser tan… _Especial_?

Esa era una pregunta que rondaba en su mente siempre que lo veía comportarse de esa forma, está bien, podía perdonarlo, es que el hombre era tan caliente como las llamas del amateratsu, oh sí, su chico era tan ardiente como el sol de verano, solo su toque la hacía suspirar de placer, pero bueno, se estaba saliendo del tema, no tenía que dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos impuros, como diría la madre Carlota de la novela de las cuatro, ella tenía que enfocarse en pensar quíen había dañado tanto a su esposo para que éste estuviera armando escandalo por no conseguir su antojo.

—Ps, Natsu. —Llamó la rubia. Su esposo pareció escucharla y volteó rápidamente hacía ella.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Pasa algo? —La observó preocupado. —¿Natsu Junior pateó su casita por primera vez?

Lucy quiso rodar los ojos ante todas las preguntas, pero más por el nombre que su esposo estaba empeñado en darle a su hijo, que ni siquiera sabían si era niño o niña, cabe destacar.

—¿Quién te dañó tanto amor? —Le preguntó abrazándolo fuertemente. Natsu suspiró gustoso al tener su cabeza enterrada en los pechos de su esposa, no lo culpen, aquel lugar era como su nirvana, su paraíso, su oasis en medio del desierto. Pero luego de un rato, frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, separándose un poco de su esposa, la observó confundido.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó. Lucy lo observaba con algo parecido a ¿lastima? —¿Qué dijiste Lucy?

—Amor, te das cuenta que la chica no tiene la culpa de que se acabaran las fresas con chocolate. —Susurró de forma tierna. Natsu asintió. —Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en pelear con ella? —Lo vio fijamente. —¿Quién te hizo tanto daño amor? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Tú. —Respondió rápidamente ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de la rubia.

—¿Cómo? —Alzó un poco el tono de voz. Ambos se habían olvidado que estaban en medio de una cola, a las 11:45 de la noche. —¿Qué dijiste? —Volvió a preguntar. —No te escuché bien.

—Tú. —Respondió tranquilo. —T-Ú. —Volvió a decir, esta vez deletreando. Los ojos de la rubia empezaron a aguarse y Natsu palideció rápidamente.

—No me quieres. —Susurró.

—Oh, no bebé, espe…

—Yo sabía… ¿Es por qué estoy gorda? —Puchereó mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. —Te he visto viendo los programas de las delgaduchas esas que desfilan lencerías. _¡Dime que tengo que hacer_! —Chilló llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar. – _Que eran pocos, pero igual estaban escuchando con detalle todo lo que decían la pareja de esposos_. –¿Desfilo en lencería roja como tanto te gusta? —Aunque la imagen se le hacía bastante provocativa, él realmente solo quería hundirse nuevamente en los pechos de su esposa y dormir.

Anhelaba tanto poder descansar ocho horas seguidas, y no pararse cad para complacer los antojos de su esposa. Pero no, no lo malentiendan, él adoraba a su esposa, Lucy era el motor de su vida, pero es que a su esposa se le antojaban cosas tan normales y a la vez tan extravagantes. Pasaba de una galleta de chocolate con pizcas de colores, a… Sardina con chocolate y gotas de miel.

 _Según ella, jodidamente sabroso y nutritivo._

 _Según él, un asco total._

Todavía recordaba todo lo que tuvo que hacer aquel miércoles a las tres de la mañana para conseguir a su esposa feliz, comenzando con sacar pescado de la nevera, y pelear con la mugrosa bola de pelos que su esposa había traído a casa, ella lo había llamado Happy, pero él estaba tan seguro como el infierno, que ese animal de raro cabello azul lo odiaba, y era mutuo el sentimiento _¡Joder!_ Todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar que tuvo que tocar al animal unas cuantas veces, sin olvidar su alergia al chucho mugroso.

Pero los ojitos llorosos de su esposa, y la promesa de que tendrían un momento intimo a solas, lo había convencido completamente.

Claro, siempre pensando con Natsu 2.0 y no con la cabeza coherente, pero bueno, había disfrutado una noche entera, pero estaba jodido todos los malditos días con el maldito animal moviéndose de esquina a esquina.

—Señorita. —Un hombre mayor se acercó a ellos. —Yo compré estas fresas antes, pero viendo que es usted una mujer embarazada, se las regalaré, solo falta el chocolat… —Lucy saltó encima del hombre mientras sonreía alegremente.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. —Repetía muy emocionada. —¿Quiere ser el padrino de mi bebé? —Preguntó emocionada. —Señor, uh…

—Makarov, jovencita, mi nombre es Makarov. —Lucy sonrió.

—Bien, muchas gracias, ahora tú. —Señaló fríamente a Natsu. Éste tragó duro ante la mirada fría y determinada de su esposa. —Vamos a casa, debo tener chocolates guardados en algún lado, así que muévete. —Salió rápidamente de la tienda sin esperarlo, Makarov sonrió ante lo gracioso de ambos jóvenes.

—Su esposa es muy linda, me recuerda a mi fallecida mujer. Cuídela mucho.

Natsu rió y asintió, no sin antes desordenar algunos mechones de la cabeza del mayor. —Lo tendré en cuenta, abuelo.

 _Y aquella noche, Makarov sintió a su corazón latir fuertemente por la calidez de aquellas palabras._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin capítulo 8.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Feliz año nuevo, feliz reyes magos, feliz cumpleaños, buenos días/tardes/noches._

 _Sí, sí, no es un simulacro, actualicé._

 _JAJAJAJAJA._

 _¿Alguien por ahí? ¿No?_

 _A la verga ;_;_

 _Primeramente mil y un disculpas, les había dicho que no tenía internet, y sigue siendo mi realidad, fea y dura realidad. Sumando que también tuve un grave problema de salud, estuve saltando entre la vida y la muerte, literalmente._

 _Estoy viva de milagro, pero no estoy al 100% de mis funciones y bueno, muchas cosas más que han ido pasando._

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero realmente se escapaba de mis manos._

 _Tuve que releer la historia, porque realmente no recordaba mucho, para no decir nada, de la historia. Tengo una pequeña falla a la hora de recordar, como condición de un estado de coma en el cual caí al casi irme para el otro mundo por una falla en mi corazón._

 _He estado enterándome de todas las cosas a mi alrededor, cosas que seguramente sabía pero las olvidé, lastimosamente no he avanzado mucho en mi recuperación pero, mi beta, Lilia, me ha estado ayudando mucho en esta parte de los fics._

 _Gracias Lilia._

 _En realidad me ha ayudado mucha gente y no saben lo bonito que se siente el ser querido._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si siguen aquí, por favor dejen su review. (?_

 _Sino sentiré que hablo sola._

 _Oh soledad, dulce amiga mía._

 _._

 _Nos leemos pronto, sí señor, espero no tardar mucho esta vez._

 _Saludos cordiales y muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Disculpen cualquier pequeño error._

 _-Rosse Schafer._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes mencionados son propiedad Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece._**

 ** _Beta-reader: Lilia Sierralta._**

* * *

 ** _We're Pregnant!_**

—09—

* * *

.

.

 _Guía para entender a Lucy y su embarazo._

 _Marcador: Natsu: -0 – Lucy: +999999999k._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Natsu no entendía lo que pasaba, un día llegaba a casa y Lucy era un volcán de azúcar puro, y al siguiente segundo estaba con el cepillo de dientes y una almohada fuera de la habitación. Hoy no sabía que le preparaba el destino ni la loca mujer que tanto amaba, pero ahí estaba él, como todo macho alfa valiente de pecho peludo y abundante testosterona, temblando como niño chiquito a punto de meter la llave en la puerta.

No lo malentiendan, no es que él, Natsu Dragneel, macho alfa supremo y poderoso le tuviera miedo a Lucy, ni que su adorada y pequeña esposa se hubiese transformado en un demonio de la noche a la mañana. _Aunque fueran altas las probabilidades_.

¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Era solamente que él… En realidad si, tenía un puto miedo de infarto.

Lucy era un amor, inteligente, generosa, sexy y caliente como el verano, tierna como un pollito y esponjosa como un gran y gordo oso de peluche. Pero de repente podía llegar a ser tan temible como el diablo y no, para esos momentos Natsu ni quería respirar su mismo aire.

Gray le había recomendado que saliera con ella más seguido, entonces como todo discípulo de Jesús, perdón… De Gray, siguió el mandamiento sagrado que este le otorgó y decidió que una visita al parque era más que suficiente para calmar a la bestia, digo, a su muy amada esposa.

¿Y qué pasó? Que Lucy salió llorando del parque porque según él había visto mucho a una chica curvilínea. Y sí, él admite que vio a la chica, pero era porque quería entender que cosa rara tenía la para nada extraña mujer en la cabeza, y hasta el día de hoy no lograba descifrar si era una caca de pájaro o una crema que la chiquilla no se supo aplicar bien.

Dejando todo el miedo atrás y armándose de valor por completo, entró en el apartamento con mucho cuidado, primero lanzando el maletín dentro y luego avanzando lentamente hasta adentrarse poco a poco en la zona de peligro, para su sorpresa, su amada esposa no se encontraba en la sala, la bola de pelos dormía cómodamente en su puto sillón favorito, pero ni rastros había de su pequeña y peligrosa mujer. Sin perder la cautela, cerró la puerta con extremado cuidado y siguió el camino hasta la habitación, persignándose unas diez veces y pidiendo perdón por sus pecados, entró a la habitación.

Él no pudo evitar arquear la ceja en signo de evidente confusión al ver a su amada esposa con lágrimas secas en su rostro y con las manos extendidas hacia arriba. Lucy volteó a verlo y él simplemente quiso mandar al demonio cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimar a su pequeño amorcito.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó preocupado mientras se desplazaba con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba su temblorosa mujer. Lucy gimoteó y se dejó abrazar sin bajar aún los brazos.

— Es que se murió. — Susurró con la voz rota. — Natsu se alteró completamente al escuchar aquellas palabras que había soltado su dulce mujer.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó alterado mientras una serie de personas llegaban a su mente. — ¿Erza? ¿Se murió Erza? — Preguntó nervioso. — Yo le dije que lo que tenía en el vientre era un tumor y no un bebé, ¡era demasiado grande! — Exageró.

— ¡No! ¡Alguien más importante! — Lloriqueó desconsolada mientras bajaba los brazos lentamente. — ¡Yo le di mi _Ki_ y de nada sirvió!

La evidente preocupación que envolvía a Natsu desapareció dándole paso a la incredulidad. — ¿Qué? — Se atrevió a preguntar viendo como Lucy gimoteaba de vez en cuando.

— Gohan estaba peleando contra Cell. — Habló la rubia con tranquilidad mientras recordaba lo que minutos atrás había pasado. — Y de repente apareció Goku pidiendo la fuerza de todos y yo lo ayudé. — Empezó a llorar con más intensidad. — Lo ayudé y se murió. — Se llevó las manos a la cara para cubrir su evidente sufrimiento mientras recordaba la sonrisa de Goku al despedirse de todos. — Todo lo que apoyo lo destruyo.

— ¿Tú estás así porque Goku se murió? — La incredulidad aún bailaba alrededor de él mientras veía a su esposa asentir. — ¿Es en serio, Lucy? ¡Pensaba que era más importante!

— Si es importante, idiota, idiota, idiota. — Lo golpeó con la almohada mientras poco a poco lo iba sacando del cuarto. — ¡Ahora dormirás con Happy mientras olvide la blasfemia que has dicho! — Exclamó. — ¡Goku murió por nosotros, hereje!

Natsu suspiró sonoramente mientras se dirigía al sofá que había escuchado sus penas durante todas estas noches, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el sofá e ignorando la presencia de la asquerosa bola de pelos al otro lado de la sala, decidió dormir. No supo en realidad cuantas horas habían pasado, pero el grito de la rubia fue tan fuerte que hizo que saltara del mueble y al mismo instante, estuviera corriendo hacia la habitación que ambos compartían desde hace cuatro años, Lucy se encontraba abrazada a la almohada mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Natsu nuevamente se preocupó pensando lo peor y se aferró fuertemente a su esposa mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento.

— Es una pesadilla bebé, no pasa nada. — Susurró pensando que lo que tenía así a su mujer era una pesadilla, Lucy gimoteo bajito.

— La pisaron como a una cucaracha. — Susurró con la voz rota.

— ¿A quién? ¿A Juvia? — Preguntó alterado. — _¡Yo le dije que dejara de seguir a Gray para todos lados!_

— ¡No! — Chilló. — ¡A Petra! — Gritó con dolor. — La titan femenina la pisó. — Empezó a llorar con más fuerza y Natsu no pudo evitar golpearse en la cabeza ante los sollozos de su mujer.

.

 _Sí, definitivamente el nunca entendería a Lucy y su embarazo._

 _Marcador actual: Natsu: -0.0 – Lucy: +10000000000000000000000000000k._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¡Actualización rápida y violenta!_

 _A este paso serán más de diez capítulos(?)_

 _¿Sigue alguien por acá? Dejen un review para saber que no estoy sola (?)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Perdón por la tardanza._

 _-Rosse._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Sin beta-reader. Lilia, i miss you ;;**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **We're pregnant.**_

 _ **[10]**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Lucy no entendía a su esposo.

Un día le decía " _deja de llorar por personajes que no existen_ ", y al siguiente estaba llorando porque la madre de dragones había muerto siendo traicionada. Lucy contemplaba en silencio como en medio de maldiciones y varios " _no puede ser_ ", Natsu se aferraba a un peluche de dragoncito que él había comprado para su cachorro.

— ¿Qué tan buena era esa tal Daenerys? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras veía a su esposo contemplar la nada después de apagar la luz y el televisor. — ¿Ni siquiera vas a ver quién se quedó con el trono?

— No lo entiendes, Lucy. — Susurró el mayor. — Son nueve años siguiendo la serie.

— Ajá. — Comentó la rubia animándole a hablar.

— Yo vi crecer a los dragones como si fueran mis hijos y ahora Drogón está solo y su madre muerta junto sus dos hermanos.

— Entonces. — Animó a que siguiera hablando mientras el hombre que la vida le había dado por esposo, se abrazaba con más fuerza al peluche de dragón.

— Daenerys libertó naciones, luchó contra las injusticias y murió porque todos sus " _hombres de confianza_ " la traicionaron.

— Quemó a todo un reino. — Mencionó tranquilamente sin idea alguna de lo que eso ocasionaría.

— ¡Los purificó con el fuego de dragón! — Se quejó. — Ellos se burlaron de Ned cuando fue decapitado, ellos merecían la muerte. — Gruñó. Lucy rió.

— Y los pequeños niños... — Natsu no la dejó continuar.

— Daños colaterales. — Se encogió de hombros. — Pero mi reina de dragones no debía morir.

— Ahora me entiendes, ¿no? — Preguntó Lucy mientras se dejaba caer en la cama e invitaba a su esposo a acostarse con él. Natsu no lo pensó ni dos veces y se dejó caer entre el lugar que más le gustaba estar, ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia. — Te dije que Goku había muerto por nosotros.

— Es diferente Lucy. — Suspiró el mayor removiéndose solo un poco. — Goku no existe.

Enfurruñada, la rubia mencionó. — Daenerys tampoco.

— Arrepiéntete Lucy Dragneel. — Se separó de la rubia para fulminarla con la mirada. — Daenerys si existe y nuestro bebé si es hembra se llamara como ella, _"Daenerys Dragneel"_ — Susurró con una sonrisita. Lucy negó.

—Goku Dragneel. — Rió el omega.

— Me niego. — Se quejó el alfa. — Dracarys, Lucy. Dracarys para ti, tu casa, tu familia y tu vaca.

En efecto, Lucy no entendía a su esposo.

Natsu Dragneel, a.k.a Targaryen, rompedor de cadenas, rey de Meereen, Khal de Lucy y macho alfa bipolar. +1 – Lucy a.k.a testigo de Goku: +200000000000000k.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Daenerys bebé ;-;_

*Sigue llorando la muerte de su pinche reina*

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Disculpen la tardanza!

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Solo la historia me pertenece._

 _No beta-reader._

* * *

 _We're Pregnat!_

 _11._

* * *

.

.

— Me gustaría un pastelito de fresa. — Susurró Lucy a las 12:30 am mientras pasaba su pequeña mano por su muy pequeño y redondito vientre de cuatro meses. — Pastelito de fresa con chispitas de chocolate. — Volvió a decir mientras se volteaba a ver a su esposo. — _Natsu._ — Llamó removiendo un poco el hombro del mayor. El chico dormía con lo boca semi-abierta y con un pequeño hilito de saliva saliendo de esta. Lucy sabía que no debía hacerlo, Natsu había llegado varios días tarde por tener mucho trabajo al lado de su hermano, pero el realmente necesitaba ese pastelito para poder ser feliz. No quería que su pequeño bebé saliera con carita de pastel, no señor. — _Suu._ — Volvió a llamar mientras algunas pequeñas lagrimitas escapaban de sus ojos. El mayor de ambos abrió los ojos con lentitud y con una mirada preocupada se volcó en completa atención a su pequeña esposa.

— Lucy. — Llamó aclarándose la garganta. — ¿Qué pasó mi pequeña bebé? — Acarició con tranquilidad los cabellos rubios de su esposa.

— _Q-quiero…_ — Titubeó lentamente dejándose acariciar más por aquella mano experta. — _ **Unpastelitodefresasychispitasdechocolate.**_ — Lo dijo tan rápidamente que Natsu frunció el ceño no entendiendo nada de lo antes dicho por su esposa.

— ¿Podrías repetir? — Cuestionó Natsu mientras se encargaba de dejar leves besitos por la cabellera rubia de su esposa. Lucy se dejó hacer, completamente feliz de los mimos que estaba recibiendo y por la sensación tan linda que lo embargaba dentro.

— Un pastelito de fresa. — Mencionó riendo ante la sensación de felicidad que compartía con su esposo. — Me gustaría un pastelito de fresa con chispitas de chocolate. — Adornó sus labios con un pequeño pucherito mientras se alejaba solo un poquito del regazo de su esposo. — Tengo r-rato queriendo pedírtelo p-pero…

— Está bien Luuuucy. — Susurró plantando un sonoro beso en la frente su esposa. Lucy se relamió los labios ansiosa y Natsu no pudo evitar reír antes de unir sus delgados labios con aquellos que tanto pedían su contacto. Un beso corto pero lleno de mucho amor los hizo sentirse completamente embriagados en la atmósfera de felicidad que los había arropado con su manto desde la pequeña existencia del bebé dentro de Lucy. — Voy a salir para ver que consigo hmm, ¿te parece? — Preguntó y la rubia asintió aún más feliz mientras veía a su esposo levantarse de la cama y cambiarse perezosamente la ropa con la cual estaba dormitando. Lucy se levantó también y agarrando una pequeña manta siguió en silencio a su esposo, pretendiendo acompañarlo también. Natsu sostuvo la pequeña y regordeta mano de su pareja y ambos salieron del departamento en completo silencio.

Cuando ambos ya estaban debidamente asegurados en el carro, Natsu avanzó por las silenciosas calles observando uno que otro grupito de personas reunidas en las calles. Lucy al percatarse de los pequeños grupos de personas, sonrió ante los recuerdos fugaces de la primera vez que había visto a Natsu, ambos eran jóvenes y se encontraban por azares del destino en el mismo lugar.

— Lucy. — La rubia salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de su esposo, Natsu lo veía expectante. — ¿No quieres algo más que el pastelito de fresa? — Preguntó ahogando un bostezo. Lucy sintió una pequeña punzadita de culpa, pero la ignoró antes de hablar.

— ¿Un pedacito de pizza que venden en la esquina? — Pidió tímidamente jugando con sus manos. Natsu rió antes de darle otro beso en la frente y salir del carro. No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando el pelirrosado estaba de regreso.

— Aquí está todo pequeña Lucy. — Susurró tendiéndole la bolsita. — ¿Deseas algo más?

— Sí. — Asintió con una tierna sonrisa. Natsu esperó pacientemente ante el próximo pedido. — Por favor, vive una vida muy larga y quédate conmigo mucho, pero mucho tiempo. — Mencionó con un tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillitas. Natsu rió momentáneamente antes de tomar entre sus manos la cara de su pequeña esposa y llenarla de besos por todos lados.

 _Entre risas y besos cariñosos, ambos estuvieron sumergidos en aquella pequeña sensación de extrema felicidad._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Ho-ho! Ah no, no es navidad aun._

 _Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Diana (guest), tu review me motivó a actualizar._

 _— Rosse._


End file.
